Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a bonding wire for a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package including the same.
A bonding wire is used in a package process of electrically connecting an electrode of a semiconductor device to a lead frame of a board. Conventionally, gold (Au) having superior electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, and chemical resistance has been used in a bonding wire.
In general, since Au is very expensive, manufacturing costs of a semiconductor package may be increased. Accordingly, development of a bonding wire in which a main inexpensive material such as silver (Ag) or copper (Cu) is used in order to replace a conventional bonding wire including Au as a raw material has recently increased.
However, while a bonding wire formed of Cu has excellent electrical conductivity, the surface of the bonding wire may be easily oxidized when exposed to air, causing a problem in bonding properties.